Cirque Du DeYard
by sherlockian vegetarian
Summary: Both John and Sherlock are acrobats.
1. Where it all begins

I don't know if I'm going to continue so your reviews will keep me motivated.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes always worked alone, until he met John Watson. John Watson was a brilliant acrobat who had just returned from Cirque du Soleil's Middle Eastern tour. Who was Sherlock Holmes, you ask? Sherlock Holmes was _The Magnificent Mysterio_, a wonder on the high wire. He was eccentric and his methods were highly questioned, but he _did_ bring in the viewers. Sherlock could deduce things about anyone, and that's where our story begins.

"Sherlock… SHERLOCK!"

"What, Lestrade? I'm kind of busy here!" Sherlock said as he flipped down from the high wire.

"Yes, well, I thought you might want to meet your new partner."

"I work alone."  
"You don't anymore. Come on, Sherlock. Mike says you have to have a partner."

"Why? Just because he owns the place makes him think that he can boss us all around!"

"Yes! Now, let's go meet him."

"It's so nice to be back in London again, I've missed it," John said to Mike, the owner of the Cirque and one of his best friends.

"It's so nice to have you here, John. It has been years since you performed with this cirque."

"It has been too long, Mike, too long. So, tell me about this 'Sherlock.' He replaced me when I left, is that right?"

"Yes, well, let's see... he came to us about a week after you had left. He's… um, how should I put it… eccentric."

"What do you mean, 'eccentric'?"

"Well, most of the other performers have tried working with him, and... let's just say it didn't end well. His methods are questioned, and... well, he _is_ kind of an arse. Ah, here he comes now..."

"Hello, you must be John. I am Sherlock Holmes. You have just returned to this cirque, you were just in the Middle East, and you became an acrobat to escape your family at home, traveling around the world; I don't doubt your plan has worked spectacularly," Sherlock stated with an air of supremacy.

"Well, I think we will just leave you two to get acquainted, then," Mike said uneasily. "Behave yourself, Sherlock."

That left John staring gape-eyed at Sherlock. "How did you know that?"

"What? Angry?" Sherlock asked without any concern at all.

"No, no, that was brilliant!" John exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "Do you do that often? I mean, knowing all about people with just one glance?"

"Yes. It's called the art of deduction."

"So, you can do that with _anyone_?"

"Yes. Let's go practice; your first show is in 3 weeks," Sherlock stated, turning away, assuming that John would just follow. And follow he did.


	2. The flat mate

Hey all I didn't really think anyone was going to read this, but then you did so here's a new chapter. Also here is my Tumblr: sherlockian vegetarian

* * *

"Mrs. Hudson! What is this supposed to mean?!" Sherlock questioned the head of housing at the cirque.

"Well, Sherlock, sweetie, you know how everyone else has to share their trailer with someone? You never had to before... well, because you scared everyone else off," Mrs. Hudson stated. "I'm sure you and John will get along splendidly."

John was heading off to see Mrs. Hudson, thinking as he walked. According to Mike, since John had left, they had put in new trailers. They were bigger; that was a relief, although he did have to share one. John liked to think of it as having a flatmate.

After a three-hour practice session with Sherlock, it would be nice to get to talk to Mrs. Hudson. It had been years since he had seen her. John didn't exactly know where Mrs. Hudson would be; he was going to ask Sherlock, but as soon as they had finished for the day he had abruptly disappeared, so John was left on his own to explore. After asking around, John finally found Mrs. Hudson.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hudson."

"John? John! It's you! I haven't seen you in years! How are things now?"

"Oh, it's been far too long, hasn't it? I've been doing just fine, thank you for asking. I just stopped by to find out my rooming accommodations."

"Oh, why yes, dear! Let me just see... ah! You will be boarding with Sherlock. Trailer number 221B. There are two beds, if you will need them both."

"Why, of course we will need them both!"

"Oh, not to worry, darling- this _is_ the circus, after all! There's all kinds of sorts around here."

"Yes... well, thank you, Mrs. Hudson. I'll see you later."

John made his way over to Sherlock and his trailer. All of the trailers were set up in streets; their trailer happened to be on Baker Street. 'How charming,' thought John, 'to make the trailers into a little city. It's like a replica of London right outside of London.' Sherlock was standing outside when John reached 221B.

"So, was I wrong?" Sherlock questioned.

"About what? This is 221B, right?" John asked.

"Yes, this is 221B. Now, about my _deduction_. Did I miss anything?"

"Um…" John thought, going back to the morning when he had first witnessed Sherlock's deductive powers. "You were correct about the Middle East; Afghanistan to be correct. Let's see... I did become an acrobat to escape my family- it was the drinking that finally did me in- but I wasn't a teen when I joined. I had already graduated from high school."

"Ah! Your brother's drinking that turned you, then. Of course!"

"How did you possibly know I had a sibling?"

"Obvious. His name is Harry."

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"Relax, I saw your phone when we finished. You had 5 messages for a Harry. So, did I get everything right?"

"Harry is short for Harriet." With that, John walked by Sherlock into the trailer.

"Of course! I always miss something. Stupid, stupid, stupid," Sherlock followed John into the trailer. "Um… I can clean up a bit."

John looked around; there were papers and experiments everywhere. "So, this is all your stuff, yeah? You do experiments?"

"Yes, they are for my cases. I help local detectives when they are out of their depth."

"Is this related to the deductions?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay, then. I'm off; going to have drinks with Greg and Mike to celebrate my return. Care to join us?"

"No, I am quite alright."

"Alright, I'll see you later." John left the trailer thinking 'What have I gotten myself into?'


	3. A mysterious gentleman

Sorry for the super short chapter guys. I was going to make it longer but then it was way too long. Follow me on Tumblr "sherlockian-vegetarian" I should have done this a while ago so...

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT own Sherlock or it's affiliates, sadly

* * *

Summary: Where Mycroft greets

* * *

Chapter 3

On the way back from the pub, John stopped in the small hotel room he had been renting while he made final arrangements with Mike, and grabbed his stuff. He didn't have much, most people in the circus don't, it's just not economical. All that John had was a few old costumes, a couple of jumpers, and some pictures. When John left the hotel there was a sleek black car waiting with a young, stylish woman waiting in front of it, "John Watson, please get in the car," the woman said.

There wasn't much that John could do but get in the car. "What's your name?" John asked once he and the woman had gotten in the car.

"Anthea,"She replied.

"Don't think there's much use to asking where I'm going."

"No."

"Ok then."

Eventually the car rolled to a stop. John had no idea where he was when he stepped out of the car, it was dark, slightly damp and there was a man standing not 30 feet away carrying an umbrella. "Please sit, Dr. Watson," the unknown man gestured with the umbrella to a chair.

"I don't want to sit," John replied.

"Let's get straight to business then shall we. What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?"

"Well, we are now partners in our act, if that's what you mean."

"You have also started to live together. Am I to expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?"

"Just an interested party. The closest thing to Sherlock has to a friend. An enemy, his archenemy. He always had such a flair for drama, but you knew that. Till we speak again Dr. Watson."

With that John walked back to the car and was driven back to 221B where he found Sherlock waiting for him.

"Hello John, I cleaned up a bit your area is over there," Sherlock said gesturing to a small area on the right side on the trailer.

"Um, yes, why thank you. I talked to one of your friends."

"A friend?"

"An enemy."

"Which one?"

"He said he was your archenemy."

"Did you take the money?"

"No. Who was he?"

"Pity. Think it through next time. He's my brother, Mycroft. We are supposed to meet Mrs. Hudson in the morning to get new costumes fitted; we will also need to discuss our routine. I believe Lestrade has some ideas."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you in the morning."


End file.
